1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless power transmitter that wirelessly transmits power, and a method for wirelessly transmitting power.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power transfer technology has been widely used in the area of chargers of various communications devices, including smartphones, and home appliances, and is a technology having a very wide field of application, which may also be used for an electric vehicle, or the like, in the future. In the wireless power transfer technology field, various attempts at increasing a wireless power transmitting distance as well as a degree of freedom in charging target positioning have been conducted.